Transparent
by sarcrow13
Summary: What if Ash/Angela did worse than kill Ciel Phantomhive's parents? What if they murdered an innocent girl? Victoria Sterling is a ghost. A ghost with some tricks up her sleeve. When she meets Ciel Phantomhive, she's thrust into an entirely new world. She will achieve vengeance, but what happens when she falls in love for the first and last time? What will her revenge cost her?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: This is a Sebastian Michealis love story I came up with. Be sure to let me know what you think. Sebastian, can you do the disclaimer?_  
_Sebastian: Anything for you, my Lady. Sarcrow13 does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. She only owns her OCs._  
_Me: *sobbing in Tamaki's emo corner*_  
_Ciel: What in the world are you doing?_  
_Me: *looks up and glares at him* I'm crying, what else?_  
_Ciel: *irritated* Why are you crying?_  
_Me: BECAUSE I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI!_  
_Sebastian: On with the story . . . *sweatdrops*_

~Chapter 1: Welcome to the Phantomhive manor~

All of the gashes oozed blood and I whimpered in pain. When the sound of the whip cracked over my head, I fliched and cowered against the wall, thoroughly coating myself again with the moss and mildew growing there.

As I moved, the chains encircling my wrists and ankles clanked loudly and chafed at the already fast forming sores there.

Violet-colored eyes loomed out of the gloom the room was cast in, and as I scrabbled at the unbudging stone wall behind me in an attempt to escape, a voice sounded, echoing around the room full of chains and flickering torches.

"You are unclean, impure. I must purify you."

I shot up from where I'd laid down to sleep a little earlier, my heart pounding quickly.. I groaned and clutched my pounding and aching head. The pain always accompanied those dreams.

"Why can't I forget how I died?" I muttered under my breath, standing slowly and brushing the dirt and grass still clinging to my simple yet beautiful red dress off.

My dress was a simple design. The top was V-necked and had gold lace sewn onto it, other than that there weren't any more special designs. The sleeves were short and ended in little points that looked like they were dipped in gold. The skirt part of the dress flared out from the top and billowed around my legs. I didn't wear a corset, considering those things were flipping painful!

Anyways, I started to walk across the dirt road when a carriage suddenly appeared. It was going to hit me!

Now, that just wouldn't do (it would raise suspicion, plus it feels weird to allow things to pass through me), so I disipated into smoke and transported myself back onto the spongy and springy grass I'd taken a little nap on. My nose was almost touching the carriage as it rocketed past.

Of course, because my luck has always been (and still is) terrible, the driver of the carriage stopped it once they were a little past where I stood. The driver hopped off the seat and walked over to me. Meanwhile, I stood there, chewing on a fingernail nervously. As soon as he was close, I made the evidence disappear.

"Miss, are you all right? I'm quite sorry I almost hit you."

I looked up and found myself looking at a handsome man. He had black hair that was shaggily cut and a fringe that hung in his eyes. Two hauntingly handsome twin orbs of crimson color stared into my eyes as if they could see into my soul (if I had one). He wore a beautifully made suit with a tie and a rose on his lapel. His suit was for a butler and clung to his figure just like my dress. It was in perfect condition, almost unhumanly so.

"You didn't hit me, sir, so I'm quite all right. You don't have to apologize," I curtsied a little and smiled.

A faint, ghost of a smile (haha I made a funny!) appeared on his lips - one that didn't reach his eyes, I might add - and he nodded his head.

"You know," I began casually, smirking a little, "I'd greatly appreciate it if you don't smile if you don't mean it. It's quite insulting."

"My apologies."

A smirk replaced the ghost of a smile and I smiled. "Much better."

Curtsying once more gracefully, I spoke in calm tones. "Now, if you don't mind, I must go."

Suddenly, the man's hand shot out and gripped my wrist at an unhuman speed.

"Now miss," he whispered seductively in my ear, his voice low and husky, "I don't appreciate liars."

I shivered a little, knowing what I looked like to him. What he saw was a defenseless young girl with rose colored hair and blue eyes that twinkled like stars. She was in a pretty red dress that was painstakingly simple, yet flattered her greatly. Her lips were a soft rose color like her hair and were twisted into a smile. Obviously, this man was a demon.

"Sebastian, what is the hold up?" A stuffy, almost snobby voice sounded from the carriage. "Shall I have to come out there?"

In one last ditch effort to escape, I entered the underlying dimension. Being in the dimension we (all the ghosts) lovingly call the being dimension.

The man's - whom I suppossed was dubbed Sebastian - hand passed through my wrist as he turned to address the person in the carriage. He stopped, his lips open to speak, when he noticed a lack of my wrist in his hand and a lack of, well, me.

I stood there, invisiible to human eyes, watching with wary eyes.

"Young Master, I believe we just hit a ghost," Sebastian called to the well polished carriage that shone (SHINY!).

The door to the really shiny carriage swung open to reveal a . . . kid? The kid had bluish-black hair that appeared to absorb the golden glow of the setting sun (I really wanted to touch it). One eye was sapphire blue and set in a stubborn gaze while the other was covered by a black silk eyepach. His clothes were the typical noble clothing, but what I noticed was upon his thumb rested a beautiful ring made of silver with a blue jem that glittered almost maliciously.

This kid was wearing a hope diamond. Yikes. Boy did that bring back memories.

Anyways, the kid opened his mouth once more. "Sebastian, this is an order. Bring that ghost to me."

Sebastian knelt on one knee. "Yes, my Lord." When he again rose, his movements were much smoother and almost unhumanly graceful, comparable to a cat's.

Curious as to what they were, I slipped my sight into the being dimension to read their auras. Right away, I could see their auras. Sebastian's aura was black and reminded me of death and sickness and decay. The kid's aura was a light shade of blue and where his soul resided (in other words, his heart) was as white as the freshly fallen snow (now where in the world have I heard that before?). What quickly alerted me to the relationship between the two was the same aura as Sebastian's clinging to the kid's eye covered by the eyepatch (his right one).

I decided on spooking the kid a little for fun, and I transported behind him. "So you needed a little help from a demon. Whatever in the world could be worth your soul?"

The kid jumped and I snickered to myself as I transported to a high up branch of a nearby tree. Of course, suddenly Sebastian's arms wrapped around me kind of gently and I jumped at the sudden contact.

"Well, I guess you figured out where I was hiding. How long did it take you to think of looking in the being dimension?" I asked him, allowing myself to materialize.

He chuckled softly and placed his lips at my ear. "Before your little stunt to scare my young master. I only allowed you to scare him because it amused me."

I smirked a little and replied, "Glad to know I can amuse a demon. Isn't that a big achievement?"

Suddenly the kid interrupted us annoyedly. "Quit bantering with her, Sebastian, and bring her here!"

Before the demon holding me around the waist could respond or do anything, I escaped his arms and jumped from the tree branch I had stood on. Now, you must realize, the tree branch was high enough in the air if a human jumped, they would die upon impact. Luckily, I haven't been human since that stupid angel decided to 'purify' me!

Before the kid could stop himself, he shouted out in concern. I, of course being me, landed on the balls of my feet and bounded over to where the kid stood.

Sebastian appeared by the kid's side like a shadow just as I skidded to a halt in front of him. Deciding, regrettably, against my better and much smarter insticnts, I decided to act like myself instead of a normal person.

"Did you know whales can fly?" I asked in a childish tone, acting completely and totally serious.

Sebastian looked as if he was surpressing laughter, but on the other hand, the kid wasn't so amused by my silly antics.

"What is your name?" he asked, a tick mark throbbing on his forehead.

"I don't want to tell you." I crossed my arms over my chest and set my jaw stubbornly as I glared at him.

The look on both of their faces were priceless. They both looked flabbergasted I would refuse . . . Flabbergastered is such a fun word to say! Flabbergasted, flabbergasted, flabbergasted, flabbergasted . . . *continues skipping around and singing the word flabbergasted*

Anyways, *clears throat*, guess I should clear something up. No, I am not stupid or retarded. Yes, someone could turn me into an asylum for a just reason and the asylum would accept me.

"Sebastian," the kid spoke, glaring daggers at me.

Sebastian smirked and stepped forward. I merely scoffed in response. "If you're going to try to seduce me or put me into a trance, don't bother. It won't work on me. One of the perks of being a ghost."

My words stopped both of them in their tracks. A small, fleeting look of irritation crossed Sebastian's face and then was gone.

"What do we have to do to get you to answer our questions?" the kid asked, fidgeting slightly where he stood.

I smirked. "Say please."

The kid anime-fell, but Sebastian only chuckled in response. Then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, reaching into both dimensions to ensure I wouldn't escape capture. His lips met my ear once more. "Please."

I shoved his face away from mine. "Not from you, idiot. From the little kid."

The kid looked enraged and insulted. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive! I'm not a kid!"

I raised my eyebrows, giving up on my attempts to escape Sebastian's arms. "So you're a midget?" Inside, however, I was panicking. Ciel Phantomhive was my killer's next target! What was I going to do?!

Ciel glared at me, another tick mark joining the first to throb on his forehead. ". . . please . . ."

As Sebastian chuckled again, I cocked my head and cupped my hand around my ear. "Sorry, what was that?"

Ciel glared at me again, his eye flashing dangerously with anger. "Please!" he exploded.

I mock-sighed. "I guess I'll tell you . . ."

Ciel's eye twitched.

"First of all, can we get out of this godforsaken forest?"

Ciel gritted his teeth but did not yell at me. Instead, his voice was smooth and emotionless. "Sebastian, let's go back to the manor."

Sebastian bowed at the waist, somehow managing to still keep his hold on me. "Yes, my Lord."

He released me, and I transported into the carriage. Ciel, of course, stopped to gape at me.

I poked my head out of the carriage. "Coming? If not . . . well, I guess you don't need to hear my story."

Ciel grew furious. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." I returned his furious glare with a stony glare of my own.

Ciel quickly climbed into the carriage and Sebastian closed the door behind him.

When the carriage started moving, I sighed and looked at Ciel emotionlessly.

"My name is Victoria Sterling. Yes, before you ask, I am a ghost. No, I do not know who killed me. All I remember are purple eyes. What I know for sure is my mission. Before I move on to wherever I'm going next - whether it be Heaven or Hell, I don't know - I have to vanquish my killer.

"Ciel, I know who killed your parents and burned down your mansion. It was my killer. Whether you wish me to or not, I'm going to help you get your revenge."

Ciel was shocked at my declaration. "Y-you would do that for me?"

I smiled softly. "Of course. I want revenge on them as much as you do. In fact, I would make a contract with a demon, but seeing as how I technically don't have a soul, that's not going to happen."

Ciel's brow furrowed and he blinked. "You don't have a soul? Why not?"

"So you want to know more about ghosts basically?" I smiled again.

Ciel nodded unenthusiastically, but his visible eye revealed his interest in the subject.

"Okay, I'll start with the basics. Sebastian, you listening?"

I heard Sebastian make a noise of assent and smiled.

"Anyways, I'll answer your question, Ciel. I do have a soul - as do all ghosts -, but our souls cannot be eaten or detected. Cool, huh?"

Ciel blinked. "That's interesting. What about your government?"

I smiled wider. "We don't have a government. The reasoning behind this decision is not many humans are chosen to become ghosts, so there really isn't any reason to have a government in the first place."

Ciel blinked a little more, and when I heard the gate to his estate creak open, I pretended to lock my lips shut with an imaginary key and throw the key away. "In order to know more, you'll have to wait for another time."

Ciel frowned.

The moment the carriage stopped, I was out of my seat. I gave Ciel a brief peace sign then slipped into the being dimension and walked through the carriage door.

Luckily for me, I was expecting Sebastian's ungentlemanlike attempt to trip me. Instead of tripping and falling on my face clumsily like he wanted, I neatly hopped over his leg and stood in the gravel. Sebastian only sighed and began to open the door for Ciel.

Sneakily, I slipped my eyes into the being dimension and studied Sebastian. As soon as I knew he wasn't in the being dimension, I formulated a plan quickly.

Once Sebastian opened the door to the carriage, I called upon my secret reserves of strength (with my reserves, I can take on **anything**) and slammed my shoulder into Sebastian's. Sebastian stumbled backwards, startled by my actions and my strength, and I ended up helping Ciel out of the carriage.

Ciel blinked in response, but made no comment.

Sebastian then walked over in an attempt to salvage some of his dignity. Yeah, I burst out laughing. He gave me a glare that would have terrified any normal, sane person. Luckily I'm neither of those things. By this point, I was dying from lack of oxygen because of laughing so hard (metaphorically so, seeing as how I'm already dead).

Suddenly Ciel interrupted my dying for a second time. "Victoria, would you like to work for me? You will be paid, have a place to stay, and be fed meals - if you need them."

I smiled, turning to him and ceasing my laughter at Sebastian's expense. "Eating is actually a luxury for ghosts. We can still taste and everything, but we never get sick or become hungry. As for my answer, Ciel, I would love to. Just one quick question though: why do you _want_ me to work for you?"

"Because you can annoy Sebastian."

I practically was rolling on the ground laughing I was laughing so hard. Sebastian's eye twitched just as I thought I was done, and that brought on another onslaught of laughter.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Ciel's voice was softer than before, and it brought the corners of my lips twitching upward in a soft smile.

"Of course not. Go right ahead, after all, I work for you now."

Encouraged, Ciel continued. "Why is it that you act like a loon?"

Sebastian sweatdropped at his Young Master's bluntness, but I only smiled wider and laughed a little. "I am insane because I died. Dying is a very traumatic thing. In the ghost population, it is unusual to find a ghost that's even semi-normal. In fact, I am one of the proud few ghosts who have retained a little bit of their sanity."

Ciel gulped nervously. "So you're the most sane out there?"

"Yup!" I churped happily.

Ciel anime-fell. Meanwhile, Sebastian bowed to me after shooting me a smexy smirk (WTF am I thinking?!).

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor."


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hi guys! So no one's commented yet. :( But I'm still going to write another chapter. I already have it written, so . . . yeah.  
Ciel: Do you want me to do the disclaimer, sarcrow13?  
Me: Sure. Hang on, where's Sebastian? And more importantly: WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING ME A FAVOR?!  
Ciel:*laughs* I'm offering to do the disclaimer because I really want to know what happens next._  
_Me: So basically, you're complimenting my writing.  
Ciel: *blushes* N-no!_  
_Me: *laughs* Yeah, right.  
Sebastian: Sarcrow13 does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. She only owns her OCs.  
Me + Ciel: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!  
Sebastian: *sweatdrops* I've been here for a while. You two need to pay attention.  
Me: Anyways, here's the next chapter . . ._

~Chapter 2: Apparently I'm sadistic~

"Miss Victoria, the Young Master requires your presence for tea today," Sebastian stated, barging into my room and startling me a little.

"First of all," I glared at him, "don't you ever knock? Second: shhh." I motioned for him to shut up and stared even more intently into the water bowl I had set on a wood table in my room.

"Miss Victoria -" I cut him off.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think here!" I cupped my chin with my left hand. Then, with my right, I swept my finger across the water, causing the image in the water to change.

After a little bit, Sebastian poked his head over my shoulder to watch what I was doing. My eye twitched.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

My fist connected with his jaw, and because I used my secret reserves of strength, Sebastian was sent flying. He hit the wall of my room I'd painted gold with curling red letters that wrote out spells in the language of ghosts and he sat there, upside down and stunned into silence. I laughed a little.

"Checkmate," I whispered, snickering as my pawn cornered my opponent's king for the very last time.

Yeah, I was playing chess. I was playing chess with a ghost buddy of mine (her name was Ellyn, and yes, she's from medival times. Remember Ellyn) via a water bowl. I used one of the spells I'd written on my walls in order to make it happen. Of course, I've kept in touch with her.

"So you were playing chess?" Sebastian suddenly loomed over my shoulder, looking down at me with a dangerous smirk.

I stood and turned, ignoring him. I brushed past him, making sure my shoulder bumped into his with a slight touch of my strength. His hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder, reaching into both dimensions to ensure I would not escape his capture.

When I refused to look at him, his strong fingers gripped my chin and turned my emotionless face to look at him. I felt my heart skip a beat as he leaned forward, his fingers still gripping my chin and his other hand firmly holding my shoulder.

"I asked you a question," he stated firmly with a smirk, his cool breath - smelling of . . . chocolate and something even sweeter, souls I would guess, though I wonder why souls would smell good to me - caressing my lips softly.

Refusing to show how flustered this was making me, I breathed in deeply through my nose. "And I didn't give you an answer," I replied, looking him in the eyes firmly.

Red eyes met blue and sparks began to fly as Sebastian backed me into a wall. Then, to escape, I transported to the drawing room where Ciel sat.

"Hiya!" I said, appearing in the seat in front of Ciel.

Ciel jumped, then glared fiercely at me. "Stop doing that! What would you have done if someone else was here as well? Would you still just randomly appear in the room?"

I smirked a little. "Anyone who I don't want to see that - it doesn't work on the supernatural though, sadly - will only see an illusion. They'll see me just walk in here normally. Besides, you're fun to scare; that and your acursed butler had me trapped because I would tell him I was playing chess with one of my friends."

Ciel's brow furrowed. "It annoys me when you appear out of nowhere."

"Correction, young master. It scares you, so you don't like it," I cut in.

Suddenly Sebastian pushed the doors open. I blinked. "Oh lookie. There's your stupid butler."

Sebastian glared at me, but Ciel completely ignored his butler's noisy arrival. "Are you any good at chess?"

I smirked again, this time wider and more evil. "I've never lost a game. Why? Want to challenge me?"

Ciel's visible eye never left mine as he replied, "Sebastian, bring us the chess board, as well as the tea."

Sebastian bowed at the waist, his hand over his heart. "Yes, my Lord."

After a couple of minutes of Ciel and I staring at each other, Sebastian entered the room again, balancing the chess board (with the pieces) on one hand and pushing the tea cart loaded with tea and some scones with the other.

Ciel took the chess set and began to set it up while Sebastian poured the tea. He handed me a tea cup and set Ciel's in front of him gently. I sniffed the tea for a bit and quickly recalled the name of the fragrant aroma.

"For today we have -" I cut Sebastian off.

"Earl Gray," I finished, giving Sebastian an impish smile.

Sebastian sent me a glare. "Yes . . ."

Ciel finished setting up the chess set just in time, before Sebastian did anything that I wouldn't like. "White or black?"

"You should have white. After all, you're the one with the pure soul," I stated, slipping my eyes into the being dimension, where truths are revealed and people's true intentions are known. No one could lie to me when my eyes were there.

Ciel's head jerked up and his eye met mine while Sebastian did a double take, peering at my face. Ciel frowned. "What in the world happened to your eyes?"

"Some ghosts have special abilities," I began, taking a sip of my tea. "I have special abilities, but the difference is, I have many. Normally, ghosts only have one. A few of mine include element manipulation, flying, super strength . . ." I was ticking them off on my fingers. "However, in my personal opinion, the most useful ability I have allows me to look into the being dimension. The being dimension is an underlying dimensio to yours and normally, it's where ghosts exist. Well, in it is people's auras. I can look into the being dimension and it makes my eyes completely gold-colored and my pupils into slits, like a cat's."

Ciel's visible eye widened. "So you're very powerful?"

I smirked once more. "When my eyes are in the being dimension, I can kill a human just by looking at them.

To Ciel's credit, he did not flinch at this new information. He merely blinked. "How does it work?"

I chuckled and reached across the table - after setting down my tea cup someplace safe - to ruffle his hair. "I'm not going to go into detail, because it is very gruesome. For the time being, let's just say I crush their auras. Seeing as how humans cannot live without their auras, it kills them instantly."

Ciel grinned. He didn't even yell at me for messing with him. I guess he figured out it's going to happen anyway, so he shouldn't waste his breath. "Can it work on demons?"

Ah, so that was what he was getting at.

I suddenly felt Sebastian's presence behind me and I turned. "Can you get me something, please, Sebastian?"

Sebastian was clearly about to refuse, but he saw Ciel giving him a look that said 'do-it-now'. He then bowed at the waist and said, "I would be more than happy to retrieve something for you."

I waved him forward and whispered in his ear. "I need teal-colored roses. It's for a friend."

A fleeting look of irritation crossed Sebastian's face and he deadpanned. "Is this by any chance a way of asking me to get lost?"

I clapped my hands happily and replied, "You said it, not me. Just please retrieve them."

Sebastian disappeared, and I turned to Ciel. "Technically I cannot kill a demon. However, I can send them home to Hell for a while to heal their wounds (as well as their egos). I can torture them horribly, though. Why, Young Master? Seeking to lessen a certain demon's ego? Would you like to see him _on his knees_?"

We gave each other a knowing look.

"We'll discuss that later," Ciel waved the topic off, sipping his tea then setting the cup back down on the table. "For now, let's play chess. May the best win."

Ten minutes later, Ciel stood, his cheeks flushed with anger and embarassment.

"I win!" I crowed, raising my fists over my head in victory.

Ciel began to grumble under his breath.

"Ciel," I began once I had calmed down, "that makes ten consecutive losses for you. Do you wish to concede, or do you still think you can best me? I must say, however, you play a great game. I haven't truly struggled to win a game of chess for ages."

Ciel scowled at me. "How do you keep beating me? Are you cheating?"

I narrowed my eyes (they were looking into the being dimension) and he yelped in pain.

Sebastian appeared behind me and I released Ciel from the effects of my powers. Ciel sighed in relief. I looked at the chess board lazily from under my eyelids.

"You're afraid of me, Miss Victoria. How very wise of you," Sebastian whispered in my ear seductively, his voice like honey.

My lazy gaze turned into such a furious glare the chess board exploded, sending shrapnel and pieces everywhere. "Sebastian, did you manage to find the flowers?" I said, my voice like razors.

The teal roses were dropped onto my lap.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice was firm, ungiving, and emotionless, "clean this up."

Sebastian had it swept up quickly and left the room to throw it away. Once he left, Ciel - who had been sighing and holding the bridge of his nose - raised his head and met my gaze head-on. "Did you do that?"

I nodded smoothly and smirked. "I told you my eyes had power."

Ciel smiled. "How much pain could you put Sebastian through?"

I chuckled, an evil, bleak sound that rang through the room. "Enough that he'll be begging me for mercy or death."

"We'll go for a walk soon. I want you to use it on him then. The servants won't accompany us, so you can go all out."

"Of course, Young Master," I bowed like Sebastian did and Ciel and I smirked at each other.

Oh, this was going to be interesting. I knew I was going to enjoy inflicting pain on him. I was going to enjoy seeing him on his knees, begging me to stop the pain. I was going to enjoy it a lot . . . I'm really sadistic, aren't I? Well, apparently I'm sadistic.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebastian: Seeing as how sarcrow13 has passed out because no one has commented yet and she's really proud of this story, I shall do the disclaimer.  
Ciel: Who are you talking to, Sebastian?  
Sebastian: I'm talking to the people reading the story, Young Master.  
Ciel: *turns to fans* Please comment. Sarcrow13 is in a coma, she's so sad.  
Sebastian: Sarcrow13 -  
Ciel: Does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. She only owns Victoria and anyone else whom you do not remember being in the anime.  
Sebastian: *eye twitches* I was going to take care of that, Young Master.  
Ciel: Well I just took care of doing the disclaimer for you.  
Magical flying unicorn: Scene has been blocked for viewer safety. Please continue reading the story._

~Chapter 3: What's happening to me?~

I stole a dart from Ciel and aimed it. I let it fly and it hit my target: the back of Finnian's head. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Finny shot up in the air, clutching the back of his bloody head. He zoomed over to Ciel with watering eyes. "What was that for, Master? What did I do?"

Ciel calmly sipped his tea as I stood by his chair snickering loudly to myself. I could smell the aroma of the tea and I identified the tea as Earl Gray again.

"Nothing," Ciel replied finally, setting his tea cup down on the saucer with a delicate 'chink'. "I don't really need to justify my actions."

Finny gasped loudly, and I blinked. Several times. I'd thrown the dart at Finny and I wasn't afraid to fess up to my actions, so why did Ciel say he had thrown the dart?

Sebastian swung the doors open loudly, making me jump a little. "There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard yet, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the bedding? Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka . . . well, I suppose you're all right as you are."

All the servants made different sounds that made me snicker.

"Now all of you, we have no time for thumb-twiddling this morning, **_so get to_****_work!_**"

They all scrambled out of the room as fast as their legs would carry them, scared to death of Sebastian and his punishments.

"Simply hopeless," Sebastian said with annoyance coloring his tone, looking over his shoulder to watch the door swing closed as the servants ran out of the room like their butts were on fire.

Ciel went to bite into his scone Sebastian had given him, but I had stolen it from his hand. I inspected it slowly and carefully, scrutinizing every crumb with a careful eye.

Ciel merely rolled his eyes at me and ordered Sebastian to bring him another. Sebastian exited the room swiftly and Ciel turned to me once he was gone. "You _can_ eat it. Sebastian made it."

I didn't look away from the scone I wanted to eat so badly. "That's what worries me. I suspect he poisoned it, knowing I would steal it from you."

Ciel blinked, confused by my words and my actions. "If you're already dead, then why are you worried about poison?"

I smiled and looked up at him, sniffing the scone again. "There are poisons known only to demons - technically ghosts know _of_ the poisons - and in a place where only demons can retrieve them. These poisons are not lethal and do not affect humans, but they cause ghosts the same pain that a human would have if they were being burned alive _slowly_. These poisons do not exit the ghosts body for months, leaving them wallowing in agony every second the poison is inside them. The problem with such poisons is they're impossible to detect."

Sebastian suddenly appeared in the room, bearing a plate with a scone artistically placed atop it. He handed Ciel the fancy china plate to Ciel and rested his crimson gaze on me. "I promise I did not poison the scone."

I glared at him, my eyes narrowing in suspicion as I crossed my arms over my chest dramatically. "I don't believe you."

Sebastian opened his mouth to make a comeback when Ciel cut in, taking the short moment of silence as his cue to stop the arguement before it led to bloodshed (speaking of which, I still hadn't used my gaze yet). "Stop arguing, both of you. I swear you two can argue like an old married couple."

I felt my cheeks burn with anger and embarassment - mostly embarassment - as Sebastian merely smirked.

"Sebastian, this is an order. You must never poison Victoria." Ciel gave Sebastian a steely glare.

Sebastian knelt on one knee and bowed to Ciel. "Yes, my Lord."

After a short moment of hesitation and a fleeting look of annoyance, Sebastian plucked the scone I held from my fingers and handed me another. He then walked to stand behind the young Earl and watched me with a cold glare.

"Ha! I knew it! He did try to poison me!" I crowed in victory, raising my fists over my head like I had done the day before.

Sebastian grimaced as Ciel raised his eyebrows and turned to him, but he made no effort to deny the charges. Ciel turned back to the table and picked up his scone. He bit into it.

I bit into my scone and immediately spat it back out. It tasted horrible. "Seriously Sebastian?!"

Ciel deadpanned and turned to look at me. "What did he do this time?"

I glared at Sebastian. (The phrase 'if looks could kill . . .' comes to mind) "It's not poison at least. It is, however, demon powder. It looks as if Sebastian planned on eating this scone but gave it to me instead to get a laugh."

Ciel gave Sebastian another steely glare. "Give her something she'll enjoy, Sebastian. It's a bad reflection on the Phantomhive reputation to starve the housekeeper."

I snapped my fingers. "Ah-ha! That's perfect! And I can't starve, Ciel. I'm already dead."

It's needless to say no one paid any attention to me.

Sebastian, who had been snickering in reaction to my face upon tasting the scone, deadpanned as he responded calmly to Ciel. "Of course, my Lord." Then, he turned to me, grabbed me by my forearm, and dragged me into the kitchen.

All of this happened so fast I barely had the time to say good-bye to Ciel as Sebastian dragged me away.

Once we got to the kitchen, Sebastian had me pinned against the wall, his hands on either side of my face and his body angled in order to keep me trapped and his entire being in both dimensions to ensure I would not disappear and ruin his fun.

I glared up at him (I'm an inch or two shorter than him), backed against the wall yet still retaining my bravery. "I thought Ciel said to give me something I'll enjoy."

Sebastian smirked down at me. "He did. You will enjoy this."

Then, his lips met my cheek. His rose-petal soft lips parted to allow his tongue to flick out and taste the flesh of my cheek.

I felt my cheeks heat up to the point where you could fry an egg on my face. Sebastian chuckled and nuzzled his nose into the area of my cheek he'd licked.

"See? You _are_ enjoying it," he stated arrogantly, pulling away to allow me to see the smirk dancing upon his lips.

"I am not, you - ahhh . . . What in the world do you think you're doing?"

Sebastian had cut me off by nibbling and lapping at my neck where my shoulder attatched to my neck. I bit my lip harshly to keep from moaning as waves of pleasure from Sebastian's pervertedness washed over me. A small trickle of my blood dribbled down my chin as I accidentally bit through my lip.

Sebastian scented the blood and lifted his head off of my neck. He pressed his lips against mine and grabbed my bleeding bottom lip between his lips gently. He began to suck softly on the lip, cleaning the blood off and drinking a little bit more.

That's when I really began to struggle against him, shoving and desperately pushing at his chest with my hands. He soon captured both my hands with one of his and sandwiched them between his chest and my body.

Beneath my hands I could feel the planes of his chest - let me tell you he is . . . ripped. He moved his hand back to grip my cheek gently, as to not hurt me. He kept my hands pinned to his body by leaning into me, forcing me into the wall even further.

After a while, Sebastian pulled away. I caught sight of a bead of blood on his lip and watched, mesmerized, as his tongue flicked out to clean it up.

"Hm . . ." Sebastian began, pinning me to the wall even harder, "you have very sweet blood, Victoria."

I sweatdropped. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

Before I could reply or yell at him, he gently dragged his tongue across my bottom lip, effectively shutting me up.

Once I gained control of my body back from whatever had possesed it, I glared up at him. "You were supposed to get _me_ something to eat, not feast on my blood like I'm some buffet."

He chuckled and traced the shape of my lips with a bare finger (since when did he take his gloves off?), much to my displeasure. "I'm going to. Did you enjoy the kiss?"

I hissed at him angrily. "That was _not_ a kiss! There is no way in Hell you have my first kiss!"

Sebastian then placed his finger on my lip gently and gave me a knowing look. Then he took my right hand with his bare hand (his skin was . . . soft) and slowly dragged my fingernail across his wrist. I was quite surprised to see blood well up where my fingernail touched his skin.

Slowly, Sebastian dragged his own finger across the bleeding area and touched the finger to my lips. Before I could make a sound or a protest, his finger was in my mouth and he had me pinned against the wall _even more_ (I think he was trying to suffocate me, not that I would die since I'm already dead).

The taste of his blood exploded on my tongue and I gasped. How in the world could a creature from Hell have such sweet blood? His blood tasted like everything sweet. Name any sugary dessert and I could taste it in that moment.

Against my own will, I began to suck the blood off his finger. Sebastian chuckled in response and placed his forehead against my own, obviously believing he had won.

I raised my head and watched as the cut on his wrist healed. When it was completely healed, I forced myself to bite down on his finger. Hard.

He yanked his finger out of my mouth and glared at me, backing up a little. He put his finger in his mouth and began to suck.

From under my eyelids, I watched as he faded from the being dimension. Once he had, I transported myself to my room and locked the door behind me. Locks didn't stop a demon, but they gave you a sense of security I needed in that moment.

I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes tiredly. I yawned. I was wiped out from the fighting I had done, so I was not at all surprised when I quickly found myself asleep.

_The little girl touched the blossoms of the teal-colored rose, stroking the silky soft petals with her chubby little fingers. Her rose-colored hair fell down her shoulders in ringlets. Her soft blue eyes only examined the rose's beauty._

_ "Victoria! Victoria, come here! Come here, darling!" A voice rang out from the opposite side of the garden the little girl was playing in._

Why does that little girl look like me? Why does she respond to my name? Is that little girl me?

_The little girl with rose-colored hair stopped running in front of a taller, older woman with the same blue eyes. She curtsied as gracefully as she could with her child's muscles. "Yes, Mother?"_

_ "Victoria, darling, I would like you to meet our brand-new maid, Angela."_

_ The little girl whom I supposed was me at a younger age looked up to see a pretty young woman - only a few years younger than her mother - with pale gray hair, perfect skin, and very familiar violet eyes. _

I know those eyes! Past-me, don't trust her! She's bad news!

_ To my horror, past-me curtsied to the woman bearing the name Angela and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Angela."_

_ Angela smiled back, and even with my quick eyes I barely saw the look of evil anticipation in her eyes before it was gone. She curtsied back. "Pleased to meet you as well, Miss Victoria."_

_ Past-me laughed, a beautiful bell-like sound that rang through the garden, and waved her hands in front of her face. "Please, no formalities. After all, we were all created equally in God's image. Just think of me as a friend please, Angela."_

_ Angela's smile became quite evil - which to my dismay, no one noticed. "Of course. Madame Mary, your daughter has a very pure soul."_

_ Past-me's mother (and I suppose my mother as well) laughed and watched, her expression full of pride, as past-me ran across the garden in all her childish glory, chasing a butterfly and looking quite innocent. "She has a very pure heart and is very kind. For that, I am thankful, but I know someone will try to exploit her kindness. Angela, do you swear you will protect her from anything and everything?"_

_ Angela nodded and bowed, her smile dark and ominous. "I swear on my honor as an angel I will protect Victoria from anything that can harm her." _

Ha, more like fallen angel. There's no way a real angel could murder people and ruin an innocent child's life.

_ They both turned to watch as past-me ran around the beautiful garden innocently, running as fast as her little legs would carry her._

I jerked awake with a quick intake of breath. Sebastian, who had been shaking me in an almost protective attempt to wake me, stood and watched my face with wary eyes.

Ignoring his presence for a little bit, I looked out the window. It was pitch black - meaning no one else was awake, which meant Sebastian could do anything he wanted without getting caught, which clearly meant he was going to try something.

"You missed everything," Sebastian purred, climbing on to the bed and on top of me (see what I mean?).

I shoved at his chest but to no avail, Sebastian simply would not be moved. I glared at him. "Sebastian, get off of me."

He chuckled. "We didn't get to finish our moment in the kitchen earlier."

I glared harshly at him, my gaze like ice. "I didn't want to have that _'moment'_ earlier. I wanted something to eat. I still do."

Sebastian chuckled again and dragged his tongue up my cheek to right below my left eye. "Your taste is sweeter than before. Perhaps it has something to do with that nightmare of yours."

I shook my head. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory." What was implied but went unsaid was 'it was still horrifying though.'

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, abandoning his attempts to seduce me (they were working) to gain information about ghosts. "A memory? So you lost your memory?"

I nodded, thankful to find something to distract him. "Whenever a ghost dies, normally they lose all memories of their past life, making it very difficult to complete their mission. If the ghost is lucky, they'll still remember their name. I remember my name _and_ how I died. I remember every moment of the unspeakable agony that damn angel put me through. I just didn't remember my life at all before my death. That was the first time I ever remembered anything of my past."

Sebastian chuckled. "It was because of my blood. Demon's blood can do incredible things. If I give you my blood every night, you'll remember every moment of your life before, and you will _never_ want normal food again. It takes about a month to work. Oh, and I haven't been distracted."

I jerked under him then glared. I liked eating, I really did, but it was quite clear why his blood would make me dislike the taste of human food. "Of course you weren't distracted. Isn't that how my luck always works out."

Sebastian chuckled and lifted his finger to his mouth for the second time that day, biting down upon it. He withdrew his bleeding finger, and with his free hand gripped my cheeks so I would open my mouth. Once my mouth was open, Sebastian placed his finger inside my mouth.

Against my will (_again_), my tongue swirled over his finger, lapping up his blood like an obedient puppy. The same sweet taste exploded on my tongue and Sebastian smirked triumphantly.

I shoved at his chest, and Sebastian began to lick and lap at my neck in the same place as before. I shoved at his chest even more.

There was a sudden burst of pain spiking through my body and I gasped. Sebastian had bitten my neck with his demon fangs and began to lap up the blood trickling from the wound. His tongue was very skilled at pleasuring, and I almost moaned.

Sebastian's finger stopped bleeding after a little bit and I swallowed hard, hoping he would stop force-feeding me his sweet blood. Sebastian removed his finger and bit it again, making me groan in annoyance. He placed his finger back in my mouth.

I sucked the blood eagerly (not my head, but my body) this time. The taste of his blood was somehow sweeter than before and was now joined by an underlying flavor of spiciness. I knew Sebastian was smirking, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Given up now, have you?" Sebastian murmured in my ear seductively.

With his words, I gained my head back and used my secret reserves of strength to shove him off. I glared at him coldly, sitting up.

Because I hadn't used all of my strength, Sebastian was only lying a little bit from me. He shrugged and stood. "You've had enough for tonight. Then he smirked, making me apprehensive. "But it appears I'll have to force-feed you every night."

I scowled. "So I'm going to have to drink your blood like some kind of animal every night?"

He chuckled. "It's not like you don't enjoy it every time. By the way,what does my blood taste like to you?"

I blinked. "You mean you don't know?"

Sebastian smiled - a true, real smile that made me smile despite myself. "No. A demon's blood tatstes different to different humans."

I smiled again. "To me, your blood tastes like sweets. Like every kind of dessert imaginable."

Sebastian's eyes widened, then a smirk replaced his smile. "And you like sweets?" His voice was low and husky.

I nodded. "I love sweets. I think I've always loved sweets."

He smirked wider. "I'm glad to know you enjoy my blood so much."

I felt my cheeks burn and I glared at him, abandoning my smile for a scowl. "I-I never said that."

He smirked even wider. "But you implied it."

I threw my hands up in the air and laid back down. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

Sebastian climbed into the bed with me and I turned and scowled at him. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything. I'm just here to make sure you don't have nightmares. After all, we can't have our housekeeper exhausted when we have guests over."

I rolled my eyes and rolled over in my bed. My cheeks burned like fire when I felt Sebastian wrap his arms around my waist and pull me into his chest, but I could not yell at him. Instead, I drifted off to sleep.

My last thought was 'What's happening to me?'


End file.
